Talk:Mcgreek Wikia
Hello, My name is Grussly782 and i play this server, Well, Im a Mod on the server, This server is an Amazing server! We offer so much! Such as Custom plugins to Custom currency, Such as Gold, Why gold? Because its a GREEK server, Well a Greek themed server, dated in around 16BC! This server is about Greek Mythology! Such as, We have custom mobs like Zues! (Hopfully adding more!) Things we offer: ~ Custom loot! ~ Custom plugins! (Such as Custom HP system! Every level up you get an extra half heart!) (Level up by killing mobs!) ~Custom Currency! (Instead of Essentials cash we use gold! yes gold!! Why? because it seems better and more vanilla! And its just more fun! You cant just get someoen to pay you money! You have to colect it yourself!) ~Custom Weapons,Tools,Armor! (All the stuff you get from chests such as tools,Weapons,armor are Unbreakable! AND op!) ~ Very very good staff! (Don't you hate those servers where staff never gets on and the owner/Staff Doesnt listen to you? Well here we have GREAT staff! We all listen to you and The owner is Almost ALWAYS on! And so am i! and we take suggestions and we listen to you!) ~Custom ranks! (Play for 12 hours get the ~Regular ''rank!) (Play 2 days and get the ''~Trusted Rank!) We love our new players and we want to give them the BEST experiance we can! ~''Grussly782'' Hello player! Welcome to MC-Greek! Hello, My name is Grussly782 and I would LOVE to talk about this server! MC-Greek offeres SO Much! Such as custom items to custom Money currency! We love our New players and we hope to see more of them! With over 150 Unique players we only have a couple regular and trusted players! Every single day we get around 20 new players but NONE stay! We would love to get more regular players! I am the Moderator of the server and i love to help! Need anything just ask! my Minecraft name is Grussly782! NOTE': Whoever gets at LEAST 5 NEW and REGULAR players on will get a LOT of loot! We love to give drop partys. Well at least i do! But we don't just give free stuff away! You guys have to earn it! All the things you get in the drop party DONT Come from Creative! All the things you get come from ME earning them! So take more pride into it! We only do Drop parties ON special occasions! Such as say 300 Votes? ill ill do a drop party! Get over 10-15 NEW players NOT counting staff? Ill do a huge drop party! Now, Back to the 5 new players deal! This is how you get the stuff! For every player you get on they MUST get a book and write in there Minecraft name: Who invited you: What do you think of the server!: Then sign it with the persons name that told you about the server! '''''EXTRA': For all the hackers out there that do Fly,Super Jump,Speed hack, Ect. '' ''Its really easy to know if your hacking. So don't We dont want to ban anyone for it. Thanks for reading and don't hack it will be a shame to have to ban you!'' '''About me: Just a quick thing about me i thought you should know about your Friendly mod :) ---- I LOVE to play minecraft! And i play the server EVERYDAY! And u LOVE helping out the new players! Such as givign them Starter things and stuff :) And i ALWAYS listen to your needs! If you need any help just ask! I love love LOVE to mess around but not like take things away or kick mess around! I love to joke around and like talk funny xD I love this server and i love the owners! The owner are really nice and they listen as well! Thats a little about my ig lol :D ---- Daily message from Moderator Grussly782 :D ''' '''Hello new players! And regular players! Thanks for playing and I hope to see more of you! You guys are what makes this server complete! We love all of you and i hope to see more of you! Thanks for reading ~Grussly782